


Top or Bottom?

by WeirdLittleStories



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Intercourse, Cultural Differences, M/M, Vulcan Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdLittleStories/pseuds/WeirdLittleStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk's and Spock's first time with a particular sexual activity requires a discussion of telepathy and cultural differences ... because Vulcans <i>aren't</i> human. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top or Bottom?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Сверху или снизу?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887541) by [Nagini_snake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake), [Star_Trek_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016)



Although Kirk and Spock had had sex multiple times since they became lovers three weeks ago, their eagerness for one another had led them to sexual activities that required no preparation. Now that they'd taken the edge off, though – now that each of them had caressed every square inch of his lover's flesh, kissed his way from head to foot and back again, now that they'd stroked and sucked and frotted to completion multiple times – they were both eager to try anal intercourse.  
  
Neither had ever done it with a man before, but they were both professional explorers, and entering new, untried territory was what they lived for, practically who they were. Before moving into this particular territory, though, Kirk thought he should clarify something.  
  
The captain looked at the naked Vulcan in his bunk, admiring his beauty yet again. He couldn't wait to be inside Spock, but he wanted to make sure his lover was on the same page. Kirk said, "I'd like to be the dominant partner, at least for our first time. I think I have more sexual experience than you do, and maybe it's because I'm the captain, but I'd just ... feel more comfortable with the dominant role."  
  
Spock smiled at Kirk with his eyes, in the way that only the captain seemed to understand and appreciate. "I have no preference as to role, so if you prefer the dominant one, that is acceptable to me."  
  
Spock picked up the tube of personal lubricant that had been placed near the bed in anticipation of tonight's events, opened the tube, and squeezed some gel onto his fingers. He then brought his fingers to Kirk's anus and began to apply the gel.  
  
"Stop!" Kirk sat up and looked at Spock, confusion written on his face. "I thought we _just now agreed_ that I'd take dominant role."  
  
Spock tilted his head to one side as he contemplated his lover. "We did so; that is why I am preparing you for insertion."  
  
Kirk blinked. "You think that getting fucked is the _dominant_ thing to do?"  
  
Spock paused and thought. "Ah. I do recall, from my studies in human psychology and sociology, that many human cultures consider the receptive role to be passive or submissive, even though this is the opposite of Vulcan thinking on the subject."  
  
Kirk stared at his lover. "You're gonna have to explain that."  
  
"I believe it is a consequence of our telepathy," Spock said, as if this made his position obvious.  
  
Kirk chuckled. "I guess I'm not as intuitive as I think I am, because I'm not connecting the dots on that one."  
  
Spock looked at his lover. "I have used my telepathy at your order many times, but I suppose we have never discussed the details of how that telepathy operates, since your focus is generally on results."  
  
Kirk snorted. "We don't usually resort to your telepathy unless a situation is dire, so yeah, I don't think you've ever talked in detail about how it functions." Kirk smiled at his lover. "And until recently, I've been very careful about your privacy, plus since we became lovers, we've felt a certain sense of ... urgency ... about other things."  
  
Spock gave Kirk an eye-smile. "Indeed so. Then allow me to explain. When making telepathic contact with a sentient but non-telepathic creature, I open my mind to theirs and receive their thoughts. In order to translate their thoughts into words that you can understand, the contact occurs in my mind. You could say that my mind is the host, and the mind of my interlocutor is the guest; his or her mind is drawn inside mine."  
  
Kirk processed this. "When you use your telepathy on someone, you don't push your mind into theirs; rather, you suck their mind into yours."  
  
Spock suppressed a wince. "I would not phrase it thus, but you understand the basic mechanics. When both parties are telepaths, such as when melding with another Vulcan, generally the stronger telepath functions as host, and the weaker telepath is the one hosted."  
  
Kirk considered this. "So even when you don't need for the telepathy to happen in your mind because you're the only telepath in the meld, it's still the case that the dominant telepath's mind sucks in the weaker one."  
  
Spock looked pained. "Correct in broad outlines, though I implore you not to describe it thus to any other Vulcan."  
  
Kirk smiled. "So because the dominant telepath – or the only telepath – in a meld sucks the other mind into his, Vulcans see entering someone else as the weaker or more passive or more submissive role."  
  
Spock inclined his head. "That is correct."  
  
Kirk laughed. "So our cultural differences mean that we can either both be dominant at the same time or both be submissive at the same time!" He gave his lover a sidelong glance. "Given what powerful guys we both are, I think we'd probably better start with both being dominant."  
  
Spock spread his legs, pushed a pillow under his hips, and tilted his pelvis into an appropriately receptive position. He raised an eyebrow. "Then come here, t'hy'la, and allow me to dominate you."  
  
Kirk chuckled and moved to comply.  


 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

>  **1.** We don't actually know how Spock's telepathy works, so this isn't canon. It isn't _against_ canon, either, though; it COULD work like this.
> 
> **2.** There's nothing inherently dominant about either role in intercourse, but we put a ton of cultural baggage on those roles, anyway. I thought it would be fun to have Vulcans view things differently, partly as a way of distancing ourselves from that cultural baggage, partly because I like a really _alien_ Spock, and partly because I'm just a weird person in general, and looking at things from an alternate point of view appeals to me. :-)
> 
> **3.** I've made a Starfleet career for the computer game _The Sims 3._ You can get it (or just read about it) at [ModTheSims](http://nene.modthesims.info/download.php?t=580458). As always at ModTheSims -- and as always with my game mods -- the career is completely free, though it does require both _The Sims 3_ and the _Into the Future_ expansion pack to play it. (Please note that this is for _The Sims **3** ,_ NOT for _The Sims 4.)_
> 
> **4.** I have a chronic illness that leaves me non-functional more days than not. I will try to respond to any comments I receive; unfortunately, my good intentions are frequently thwarted by my poor health. (I do read them all with great attention, even when my health doesn't permit me to reply.)
> 
> **5.** You know I don't own Star Trek, because if I did, things would be soooo different!
> 
> **6.** Thanks for reading!


End file.
